A point service is implemented in which a point card is issued to a user at an actual shop, and points are imparted to a user who presents the point card in buying or using a product or a service. A point service is provided in an electronic commerce via the Internet as well in which points are imparted in buying or using a product or a service.
As the above described point service, a point service is implemented in which, for example, a temporary point card is issued at an actual shop, and after completion of membership registration (registration) on a website, points can be imparted to the point card in accordance with an electronic commerce or the points imparted in the electronic commerce can be used at the actual shop.
In connection with the above described point service, various proposals have been made. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for enabling exchange of points between users using points.